Gone
by Sami202
Summary: Bella is out hunting when she gets kidnapped. Edward and Renesmee are depressed when she's gone. Someone in the Cullen family is a undercover spy for the kidnapper. Who's behind it? Who will be the traitor? Will she make it back? PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!
1. Taken

**An: sadly I don't own anything. -crying- I just wish. . . . . **

**Bella's P.O.V**

****Time again! Everyone else went hunting before while I stayed behind. The Vulturi had left us alone, but they will eventually come for revenge. But, we had Alice so we didn't worry about that to much. I left to go hunting deep in the woods, where I could find some bears or other big kill. My mind had way to much free time, though, during my little run. Our family had just moved back to Alaska. I felt guilty for separating Jake and Nessie. But they talked on the phone and video chatted a lot so it was all good. I saw a bear cave and ran towards it. But then I was caught in cold steel arms. A bag was placed over my head and I recognized the arms to belong to vampires. One pair was wrapped around my legs and lower stomach while another pair wrapped around my arms and neck. I was useless. I was trapped and I couldn't do anything about it. Just then I heard running feet, and I thought it was someone coming to my rescue. I heard it and recognized it as Alice's light foot steps. My hope shot up right until she spoke. "Good job. Felix, Demitri. Go take her back. I'll go tell Aro. Be careful. Years ago, we tried this with Esme. Didn't work and we lost Alic. We can't lose another. I'll meet you there." ShI said in her light musical voice. I couldn't believe my ears.


	2. The threat

I was carried threw the mountains. I was even stuck under the water for what felt like hours. Even though I didn't need to breath my lungs burned. How could Alice do this to me! And the Vulturi? Why? That question echoed through my head. Whenever I tried to talk or fight back, they hit me. We finally got into a cold place after some blistering heat when I heard Felix call, "Aro. We got her!" Then light footsteps walked towards me and the bag was removed from my head. It was just then I realized I had been crying, broken, tearless sobs. "Isabella" the creaky, yet beautiful, voice said to me. "Don't cry, young one. I mean you no harm." I couldn't take it anymore. I kicked him in the face. Then I was beaten again by Felix and Dimitri. "Don't worry. I can't harm you even if I wanted to. Everyone else apart from me, was killed in a battle. Last month. A battle like yours." Well, good. Their dead. I couldn't stay away from Edward much longer. Wherein can I go back? I needed to go back. Now. "Ah, young Bella. If you want your dear Edward and Renesmee to stay alive, you must join us. If not, you could say goodbye to your little family of yours."


	3. Hopeless

I was stunned. How could he ever hurt Edward or Renesmee? That thought alone of what they would do sent my body into Crying mode again. "I won't talk and I won't join you." I said in a shaky, rough voice. "Well, make a choice or you won't see your precious little family." This time it was Alice speaking. She was so posed to be my friend. Carefully, I swung back trying to grab Alice's neck and flip her. But a foot, Aro's, kicked me in my stomach before I could. "I guess you've made up your mind. Felix, Dimitri, go take care of them. Jane is out hunting two miles, east. Go get her, too. That should be enough." Alice again startled me by her cruel words. "I thought you told me everyone was dead." I said to Aro. "Not everyone. Sometimes I have to lie."

**Edward's POV**

We didn't know where she was. She never came back. I heard her screams coming from the woods and we all went out to help. We smelled vampires. The Vulturi. Felix and Dimitri had been here and took her. Alice was missing, too. We assumed she had been taken as well. We lost the sent when we went to the ocean. But we knew one thing. They couldn't be at their castle in Vultura. The Romanians burned that down long ago. So far she was gone for 5 days now. Everyone stayed in their rooms giving up hope. Renesmee stayed in my room with me. Hardly anyone talked anymore especially Renesmee. She never said a peep and when ever I looked at her her eyes were always red and tears were rolling down her checks. Everyone looked like they had been crying. Then we all rushed downstairs when we heard 3 sets of vampires walking toward our territory.


	4. Is this real?

**Edwards P.O.V.**

The foot steps got closer and closer. At this point no one cared. Bella was gone. She was the source of happiness and meaning to us. We went outside and saw Jane in the front, just 2 feet away from her were Felix and Dimitri. But they all looked like they had been as close to crying as vampires could get. Esme, with her motherly instances, went up to Jane, who was still in the process of crying. Jane just broke down before my eyes. I was shocked. Felix spoke first. "We need your help. Aro has gone over the edge. So ehow his power advanced. Once he defeated the other group of vampires who helped you, many of us were lost. But he can now know what someone is thinking or has thought before just by looking into their eyes. But now he abuses us with his new power. But only if their in the same room. He beats us everyday and we can't leave cause he'll know." His voice broke many times. Then they made their way over to where the castle was now.


End file.
